


Native Delicacies.

by hayllyn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Shrios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayllyn/pseuds/hayllyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Thane agree to cook dinner for each other: native delicacies from their home planets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Native Delicacies.

“Siha, I think that’s burning.” Thane pointed at the pan on the stove, the contents of which had begun to crackle and sizzle more loudly. 

“No, no, no.  No.  No that’s how it’s supposed to be, I- it’s supposed to,” Shepard looked at Thane from the corner of her eye and slowly reached for the datapad on the counter behind her.  Her finger slid down the screen, reading the recipe quickly, then tapping her finger triumphantly.  “Ha! See?  ‘Blacken the meat.’ I know my nana’s recipe like the back of my hand.”

 “I’d be more convinced if you said, ‘like the back of Vakarian’s head,’” Thane replied, smiling playfully.

 “Usually the side of his face,” Shepard corrected with a shrug.  “You haven’t even started cooking, yet.  I don’t think you’re allowed to mock me.” 

“I began preparing my meal this morning while you slept.  You’d be surprised how much I get done while you’re still in bed.”

 “I’m typically more concerned with the things that you get done while we’re both in bed,” she said with a grin.  She set the datapad on the counter and placed her beer next to it.  She pushed herself up onto the counter, then grabbed Thane by his jacket and pulled him over to her.   

“Perhaps if you’re not too full after dinner,” Thane said, beginning a thought that wouldn’t be finished.  Shepard wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead against his, looking into his dark eyes. 

Thane’s arms found their way around her waist, as they always did, and his hands snaked their way under her shirt, held firmly against her warm skin.  His cool hands caused her body to break into goosebumps, shivers shooting up her sides.  He kissed Shepard, who leaned into it hungrily, her hands cradling his neck. He pulled her closer, holding her body flush against his.  Even through both of their pants, it was immediately obvious to Shepard that Thane was hard for her. One of his hands slowly moved across her middle and unbuttoned her pants, sliding expertly between her skin and the fabric.  He held her tighter as his fingers began to explore her, brushing softly against her clit, teasing her.   She grinned against his lips and pulled her face away from his.

“Thane, I have to cook…”

 Pushing against him, she slid off the counter, pulling his hand out of her pants and walking to the stove.  She breathed deeply for a few moments in an attempt to calm herself down, but she knew she wasn’t going to get through the feelings of longing until she’d had him.  Waiting would just make it better.  As much as she loved it when he teased her, she loved teasing him.  The wait would be as painful for him as it was for her. 

Shepard turned the stove off and moved the pan to the back burner, allowing it time to cool before continuing. “After dinner,” sang a voice at the back of her mind.  “After dinner, he’s all yours.”  Thane, however, had different plans.  He walked up behind Shepard, wrapping his arms around her, his hand moving once more into her pants, gliding over wet skin.  He kissed her neck softly, wrapping his free arm around her middle to support her as her body began to grow limp.  His hand moved with alternating speed, taking her to the edge and then bringing her back ever so slightly as she moaned his name through erratic breaths. 

Shepard groaned and clutched Thane’s arm, holding herself on her feet as her body shook with her orgasm, and her breathing began to normalize again.  Once she was able to stand again, Thane released her once again, locking his hands behind his back and bowing his head to her.

 “Apologies, Siha.  Please, continue preparing your meal.”  He smirked at her.  

“Bedroom,” Shepard said between breaths.  “Now."


End file.
